


seven

by swifts_creek



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marcy Brewer is very supportive, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Patrick plays guitar and sings to David, Songfic, Underage Drinking, almost too supportive, kind of, like think Eugene in American Pie supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifts_creek/pseuds/swifts_creek
Summary: What if Patrick Brewer wrote the Taylor Swift song "seven" for his childhood-best-friend-turned-boyfriend, David Rose?Or, it's David's birthday and Patrick reminisces about growing up with his life partner.Now with prom!
Relationships: Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was working on a different fic, but then this hit me in a wave of inspiration. I changed some of the lyrics of "seven" to fit David and Patrick's story a little bit better, but Taylor Swift owns the lyrics to this song, obviously.

Patrick strums his guitar, putting the finishing touches on the song he’d written for David. It was David’s nineteenth birthday and Patrick wanted to top all of the other gifts he’s given David during their relationship.

Patrick had met David he was seven, after the Roses moved to his small town in Pennsylvania. Patrick didn’t learn this until he was older, but the Roses had lost all of their money and their only asset was a motel.

Johnny Rose had purchased the property after he and Moira had been stranded in the town after their private jet had to make an emergency landing. Apparently, much to David’s dismay, the motel was an important landmark to Moira and Johnny—David had been conceived there. They purchased it as a joke, but it eventually became their saving grace. Mrs. Budd made the Roses stay at the motel as pleasant as it could be, given the circumstances.

David and Patrick had been best friends since they met in the first grade. Patrick and Stevie had been friends in pre-school, so when she showed up with at school with a new friend from the motel, Patrick had to be friends with him, too. He had been fiercely protective of David when they were younger, simply because David had really floofy hair and a cool sweater. Patrick, David, and Stevie were almost always attached at the hip, with the exception being whenever Patrick felt the need to play sports during recess. David and Stevie would sit on the sidelines and weave flowers together, cheering Patrick on.

David and Patrick had started dating sophomore year of high school. Stevie had gotten fed up with listening to David go on and on about how good Patrick looked in his various sports uniforms and told David to do something about it. He’d gone to one of Patrick’s open mic nights, just like he always did, and Patrick had played a stripped version of Elton John’s “Your Song.” David had no choice but to take Patrick out for a milkshake after that. They split a chocolate brownie shake, and David had asked Patrick who he’d dedicated his songs to at his open mics.

Patrick had just smiled at him, in that adorable way that was barely legal, and blushed.

“I think you know, David.” He had said, sipping from his straw in the shake. David took a sip from his own straw, his nose brushing Patrick’s. He looked up at him in a half-smirk and nodded. Patrick’s eyes flicked down to David’s mouth, and then they were kissing.

Even though he and Patrick had only been dating for three and a half years, theirs was the kind of love that could be traced back to their childhood. They were each other’s first love in every sense of the word.

And now, it was David’s nineteenth birthday. They were about to be sophomores in college. Patrick was majoring in business at the Catholic university that was about an hour away from home. David stayed at the local state college with Stevie. The distance, while annoying, wasn’t terrible for them. They tried to meet in the middle at least once a week for brunch or a date night. Over all, their first year apart had gone pretty smoothly.

The Brewers had offered to host David’s surprise party this year. Patrick had always been very fortunate to have such wonderful, accepting parents. His parents loved David as much as they loved Patrick. This, of course, came from knowing David just as well as they knew Patrick. Since the boys were so close when they were younger, David was basically raised in a 50/50 split between the Brewers and the Roses.

Marcy and Clint, alongside Johnny and Moira, set up various party decorations on the back-deck that was attached to the Brewer’s house. Marcy made David a cake and some of his favorite party snacks. Johnny ordered a pizza.

Stevie and Alexis had taken David for a spa day. As far as David knew, Patrick was just taking him out to a dinner that would most likely be concluded with a blowjob in the backseat of Patrick’s tiny car. It didn’t sound entirely unappealing to David.

After being thoroughly pampered (David’s eyebrows threaded and his nails painted a sheer black polish with sparkly stars), Stevie drove them all to the Brewer’s. Alexis texted Patrick that they were getting near, so the Roses and the Brewers all took their place on the deck to surprise David.

When David rounds the corner, he hears the “Surprise!” before he sees anyone. He looks up and takes in his family mixed in with his boyfriend’s family. It’s a small little gathering, but it’s all of the people David loves.

“You guy!” David smiles, walking up the stairs of the deck. “You didn’t have to do this.” He gravitates towards Patrick, who is waiting opened armed. He kisses David on the cheek and envelopes him in his arms, swaying them back and forth.

“We absolutely wanted to, my sweet boy.” Marcy tells him.

He leans further into Patrick, a blissed out smile on his face. He knew it always made Patrick vaguely jealous whenever Marcy used Patrick’s terms of endearment on David. “Thank you guys, so much.”

“Of course,” Johnny chimes in. “Let’s eat, son. Wouldn’t want the pizza to get cold.”

David smiles at his father and they all gather around the outside table. Patrick brings David a glass of Marcy’s homemade sweet tea, David’s favorite.

“Thank you.” David chimes.

“You’re welcome.” He gives David a kiss on the cheek and leans in, his mouth close to David’s ear. “I’ll give you your present after dinner, okay?” He whispers in David’s ear.

David gives Patrick a mischievous shoulder shimmy. “Oh, really?” He winks.

“Not that kind of present, pervert.” He whispers again, as to not be heard by any of the adults around. “Although, Stevie may have given me a room key for the motel.” Patrick winks back at David, who gives him a disgruntled groan.

The Roses moved out of the motel when David was eleven after spending their first few years in town there. David and Patrick, however, hung out there a lot since Stevie worked there with her Grandma. Now, occasionally, it was the site of David and Patrick’s nighttime escapades.

“I hate you, Patrick Brewer. You’re a tease.”

“I love you very much, David.”

Dinner carried on in a typical affair. Johnny and Clint tried to crack jokes, Alexis tapped on her phone, and Moira berated David for stealing her new lip plumper kit. Patrick wasn’t complaining about that one.

Johnny, Moira, and Alexis helped clean up after dessert, but decided to head home before it got too late. Johnny Rose couldn’t drive very well in the dark, but he’d never say it out loud. David hugged his family goodbye. Patrick, Clint, and Stevie were all chatting about business and numbers, so David went to help Marcy clean up some more of the decorations.

“Marcy, thank you so much for setting this up.” David told her again.

“David, honey. It was all Patty’s idea. I just made the cake.” She smiled at him and patted his cheek. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. David loved Moira, but Marcy was always much more in-tune with her maternal side. David absolutely adored her. “You and Patrick are going to the motel tonight, yeah?”

David blushes. None of the Roses or Brewers were naïve to the fact that David and Patrick had an active physical relationship. The only parameters the families had for the boys were to wait until they were both 18 and to always practice safe, consensual sex. Of course, Patrick and David had the utmost respect for themselves, each other, and their parents, so these rules were closely abided by.

“I think so? Is that okay?” David still found it best to check in with Marcy. He knew his own parents didn’t care what he got up to as long as he stayed out of financial and legal trouble. The Roses had bigger fish to fry. The Brewers, however, were still fairly traditional.

“God, yes. I sure as hell don’t want to hear whatever you two are doing.” Marcy always teases David like this. “It was bad enough that I walked in on you two after senior prom.” David grimaces at the memory. “There are somethings a mother will go to extremes to never experience again. Just make sure you keep it down for Nana Budd. We don’t want to give the poor woman a heart attack.”

David rolls his eyes at her. They bump hips and Marcy wraps her arm around David’s waist. He hug her shoulders and pulls her close.

“Should I tell Dad that there’s something going on between you two?” Patrick says as he walks over, carrying two glasses. “Like, should I be concerned?” He offers David another glass of sweet tea. David just pulls Marcy in tighter.

“I love your mother.” David tells him, solemnly.

“Good. You deserve each other. Do you want your tea?”

David considers.

“Look, Marcy. What I’m about to do is in no way, shape, or form a representation of how I feel about you. You will always be my number one. But your very lovely son has offered me something I can’t refuse.”

“They always leave you for someone younger.” Marcy sighs, but lets David go.

“What is wrong with you two?” Patrick asks once David extracts himself from Marcy. He hands the glass to David and he takes a deep sip.

“Nothing. Just a mutual love and respect.”

“Great. Well I love and respect you very much and I think it’s time that you and I head out?” Patrick was leaning against the rail of the deck, looking effortlessly gorgeous. He had a head full of curly hair and the cutest little button-face. He was in all ways sexy and adorable. David envied him for it.

“Is it time for my present?” David asks, unable to be anything but greedy on his birthday.

“When we get to the motel.” He kissed him quickly.

“Ugh, fine.” David groveled, but followed Patrick into the house. “Wait, Patrick. I don’t have another change of clothes or anything. Can we stop by my house on the way?” Patrick chuckled.

“Stevie brought a bag of your stuff.”

“Stevie? How did Stevie get my clothes?”

“Alexis? David, come on. You’re over-thinking this. All I know is that there is a bag of your belongings that Stevie gathered and then left in my car.”

“Even my skincare routine?”

“I made sure that was the first thing in the bag. I have to grab some stuff from upstairs, but I’ll be right back?”

“Yeah.”

Patrick disappeared up the stairs. David pulled out his phone to text Stevie, yelling at her while thanking her for packing his bag. She sent back the kissy face emoji. She was impossible.

When Patrick finally came back down stairs, David immediately noticed that he was carrying his guitar and a duffle bag.

“Patrick? Why are we bringing that with us?”

“It’s your gift, David?”

“You’re giving me your guitar?”

“Yes, I’m giving you my guitar.”

“Okay.”

They exchange smirks, that quickly turn in to shit-eatting grins. Patrick leans his head around the corner, to peek into the kitchen.

“David and I are leaving now.” He calls to his parents.

“Have fun, you two!” Marcy waves at them from the couch.

“Text us when you get there! Have fun! Stay safe.” Clint says.

“Will do. Thanks again for tonight!”

“Anytime, David! Happy Birthday!”

When David and Patrick pull up to the motel, Patrick grabs the guitar and David grabs their bags. Patrick leads them up to Room 2, and he fits in the key that Stevie had given him earlier that day.

“This was very well prepared, Mr. Brewer.” David compliments.

“Just you wait, David Rose.”

Patrick gently places his guitar near the foot of the bed and David tosses their bags on the floor. Patrick goes straight to the mini fridge and opens it.

“Uh-huh.” Patrick hums, wiggling his non-existent brows. He offers the bottle to David.

“Oh wow. A little red wine this evening?”

“Only the best for you. There’s also a bottle of zhampagne, if you’d prefer that.”

“Mmm, yummy. Thank you, my love. Want to start with red?” Patrick nods and uses the bottle opener Stevie left on the dresser to pop open the wine.

They sit cross-legged on the bed, facing each other. They get comfortable, and pass the wine back and forth, sipping straight from the bottle. They catch up with each other, going over their days. David repeatedly thanks Patrick for the surprise party. Patrick smiles at him and kisses him whenever he takes the bottle of wine back.

“So, you brought your guitar?” David says, nonchalantly.

“Yes, I did.” Patrick laughs. David was too damn charming.

“And is it just going to sit there?”

“You know, David. Usually you aren’t too keen on people singing to you.”

“I’m a year older now. I’m turning over a new leaf.”

“Of course.” Patrick takes a long swig from the bottle, and then hands it to David. “Are you ready?”

“Only if you are.”

Patrick gets out the guitar, and returns to his place on the bed. He tunes the guitar as he talks to David.

“So I wrote you a song.” Patrick tells him.

“I gathered that, yes.” David says, biting back a grin.

“And it’s about how lucky I am to know you, and especially how lucky I was to grow up with you. And to have always had you in my life, being my partner and best friend.” Patrick strums into the melody go the song before he looks back up at David. Patrick starts to sing.

_Please picture me_  
_In the trees_  
_I hit my peak at seven feet_  
_In the swing_  
_Over the creek_  
_I was too scared to jump in_  
_But I, I was high in the sky_  
_With Pennsylvania under me_  
_Are there still beautiful things?_

David listens to Patrick’s beautiful playing, and his even more beautiful voice. He had written a song about all of the adventures they had as children, and David could cry.

He remembers the summer that the Brewers took him along to their lake house. Patrick and David had just become best friends, and Patrick couldn’t imagine leaving David at home by himself while Patrick had fun all summer by himself. So he begged his parents to let David come with them.

Clint had helped Patrick and David climb on to the tire swing over the little creek by the lake. They had both been terrified of it, but David was the one that finally had the courage to jump off the swing first. It was the first time Patrick fell in love with David.

_Sweet tea in the summer_  
_Cross your heart, won't tell no other_  
_And I know I have no other place_  
_I’ve just got love for you_  
_Your sister’s braids in a pattern_  
_Love you to the moon and to Saturn_

David face lit up at this line. It was a phrase they started telling each other when they started dating. David was extremely in to astrology and astronomy, so they often had dates just star gazing in the fields of Pennsylvania. David pointed out where the planets were, and Patrick drew shapes in the sky.

“I love you to the moon,” he pointed, drawing his finger across the sky, “and to Saturn.”

“You’re a cornball.” David had told him. It became their thing.

_Passed down like folk songs_  
_The love lasts so long_

It was taking everything in David to not burst into tears.

_And I've been meaning to tell you_  
_I think your house is haunted_  
_Your dad is always mad and that must be why_

This is line was a call back to the earliest days of their friendship. Stevie had told David and Patrick stories of dead bodies at the motel, and it scared David to no end. He hadn’t wanted to stay at the motel with his family, and it irritated Johnny to no end. Stevie had blamed it on the ghosts. It grew in to an inside joke over time.

_And I think you should come live with_  
_Me and we can be pirates_

David’s heart nearly dropped. He wanted nothing more than to spend everyday with Patrick, living together and happy. He was quickly brought back by the thought of them playing pirates together as little boys. David and Patrick were always in search of the booty, which now has to be some type of ironic cosmic joke. Playing pirates had always been their favorite game. Patrick was perfect at the pirate accent.

_Then you won't have to cry_  
_Or hide in the closet_  
_And just like a folk song_  
_Our love will be passed on_

David had a hard time around the age of 14. He was struggling with his sexuality and the fact that he had a major crush on his best friend. He stopped talking to Patrick for a month because he was so insecure. It was the longest they’d ever gone without talking. He cried everyday at the prospect of his best friend not accepting him for being gay, or being weirded out if he found out about his crush. It wasn’t until Patrick came out to him first that David felt comfortable coming out to Patrick. Even then, though, David found that nothing had changed. David hadn’t thought at the time that Patrick was in to him, so things just stayed normal. But things worked out, and they started dating about a year and a half later, once David got his shit together.

_Please picture me_  
_In the weeds_  
_Before I learned civility_  
_I used to scream ferociously_  
_Any time I wanted_  
_I, I_

David can’t stop smiling at Patrick as he sings. He remembers how wild Patrick was as a child. Patrick, with his curls and his dimples, always yelling across the yard to David while David picked flowers. This memory makes David crack the biggest smile he’s ever had.

_Sweet tea in the summer_  
_Cross my heart, won't tell no other_  
_And I know I have no other place_  
_I’ve just got love for you_

David would be fine if he spent the rest of his life with this man. They already had a solid 12 years together. What’s a lifetime more?

_Pack your dolls and a sweater_  
_We'll move to India forever_  
_Passed down like folk songs_  
_Our love lasts so long_

Davis smiled at the inside joke. He always wanted to move to India when they were younger, and all of the games they played took place in India. It was a weird obsession and no one could tell you why he had such a fascination with the sub-continent, but he had. And now, all fo these years later, Patrick was teasing him about it. Patrick promised him that they’d move there together someday. David believed him.

Patrick plays out the last few chords, and finally looks up at David.

He’s met with awe and unadulterated adoration. David’s eyes were glassy.

“Patrick,” David gasps. “That was beautiful. I can’t believe you wrote that for me.”

“Well, I’ve got over a decades worth of perfect memories to pull inspiration from.” He smiles lightly at David. He leans over the side of the bed and gently places the guitar back in the case.

“And I can’t wait for many more.” David says once Patrick is looking at him again.

The boys melt into a pile of sloppy, wine-stained kisses.


	2. Mirrorball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter that I didn't know I was going to write until I did it: David and Patrick go to Prom!
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift's "mirrorball."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it! I had a great time trying to craft the perfect 2001 prom and these boys are super fluffy and adorable.
> 
> Here's the Spotify playlist I made for this chapter. It's linked to my personal Spotify account, so you might learn a lot about me from my other playlists. It's just a lot of Noah Reid and Taylor Swift. Are we mad about it? Absolutely not. 
> 
> ps thanks so much to kindofspecificstore for being lovely and teaching me how to link things on ao3. a true hero and godsend :)

David carefully presses a little bit of Stevie’s shimmery gold eyeshadow into the bridge of his nose and cheekbones. It was senior prom, and while he didn’t feel the need to do a full face of makeup, he wanted to have a little bit of something that made him feel pretty. He stuck to a tinted moisturizer that evened out his skin tone, and the sheer dusting of the gold eyeshadow. 

“Ooh. I love that for you, David.” Stevie says, as she joins him in the mirror. “It really pops on your ‘practically Sicilian’ skin.” David rolls his eyes at her. She smooths out her dress and does the same to her ponytail. 

“I just wanted a little glow. You know? Patrick goes to grabs us punch and as he’s coming back, he turns and sees me across the dance floor, basically radiating.” His hand gestures are as dramatic as his speech is. “And he comes over and can’t help but pull me close as we slow dance to Mariah Carey.”

“Okay. Glad to know you’ve given this prom thing hardly any thought.” Stevie rolls her eyes, and sprays a little more hairspray over her hair and face. 

“Ew. Don’t put that stuff on your face, Stevie! God,” David practically shrieks.

“It helps keep the make up in place! You’re not the one with about 15 pounds of black eyeliner and mascara on.” She swats his hand away as he tries to steal the bottle of hairspray from her. 

“I pray for your skin.”

“Thank God! I was getting worried that no one cared about the state of my skin.” She deadpanned. 

“Whatever.” David looks at them in the mirror, and says “You look really good, Stevie.” 

She nudges him with her shoulder, “And how would Patrick feel about you hitting on me on the night of our queer prom double date?”

“I’m pretty sure he knows you’re no threat. No offense, of course.”

“None taken. Twyla is way more my type than you are.” Stevie and Twyla hadn’t been together long, but they were really cute together. Stevie was essentially running the motel when she wasn’t in school, and Twyla was basically the face of the cafe. Together, they were the town’s power duo of young, female, entrepreneurs. 

There’s a knock at David’s door and Alexis is popping her head in. 

“David! Stevie! Patrick and Twy are here!” She invites herself in. “Oh, Stevie. You look so good girl!” She crosses to David’s vanity where Stevie’s make up is laid out and she picks up a red lipstick. Without much preamble, she’s grabbing Stevie’s face and applying the lipstick. “There you go! Perfect.” She nods at her work. 

“Oh! Um, thanks Alexis.”

Alexis was a freshman at the local high school, so she couldn’t go to the junior and senior prom. She was insanely and effortlessly popular amongst her peers, in just the way that Alexis was always breezy in everything she did. 

She boops Stevie’s nose. “Okay, come meet everyone downstairs. Pat and Twy look stunning.” She shrugs flips her hair over her shoulder as she exits the room.  
“She is out for world domination,” David says as he turns from the mirror and zips up his overnight bag. He was planning to stay with Stevie, Patrick, and Twyla at the motel tonight. 

“If she weren’t so charming, I’d be absolutely terrified of her.” Stevie swats David on the ass and he jumps. “Let’s go see our dance partners, buddy.” She grabs her own bag and leads the way out of the room.

“Okay, never do that again,” he calls, following her with his bag in tow. She smirks at him as they descend the stairs. He hears a gasp that could only come from Marcy Brewer. 

“Oh, David. You are glowing.” She says, breathy, quiet, but loud enough for everyone to hear. 

David nudges Stevie, and whispers an “I told you so.” 

“Okay, Mum. I think that’s my line,” Patrick says as he meets David at the bottom of the stairs. The wind is knocked out of David at the sight of Patrick. Patrick holds out his hand. When David gives him his hand adorned with four silver rings, he kisses it. “Gorgeous.” He kisses David’s cheek. 

“Back at ya.” David says, those he’s not quite sure how the words came out. “Nice curls.” They were smoothed down, but still there in waves around Patrick’s head. 

“Mom made me comb them down a little bit. And by ‘made me,’ I mean she shoved me in a chair and did it herself.” Patrick’s breath hitches as David runs his fingertips over Patrick’s hairline above his ear, pushing the hair to angle in a slightly different direction.

“You look really, really good.”

“Thanks, David. You, too.” 

“Shall I pin the boutonnière I got you on this beautiful blue velvet jacket?” David asks, while running his hand down Patrick’s chest, simply to feel the fabric under his fingers. 

“Yes, but only if you help me pin yours on you.” David smirks at him. David was skilled in all things involving finer dressing. Patrick tried, but they both knew after last prom and numerous homecomings that he couldn’t pin a boutonnière to save his life. 

The boys retrieve the flowers from their parents, and begin pinning them on. It’s an insanely intimate moment for them, yet it was being photographed and watched from every angle. David guides Patrick’s hands, controlling the motion of the pin through the flower and his coat.

They lean in to each other, lips barely ghosting over each other as Moira claps her hands together. They jump apart.

“David, you and your dear Pat are simply effulgent this evening. Come, let us get some photographs before you vamoose to the promenade.” 

David rolls his eyes, but poses with Patrick, Stevie, and Twyla for various pictures on the Roses front porch. Marcy insists on getting her picture with them and shoves herself in-between the boys, an arm around each of them. Then she makes Clint take a picture where David and Patrick kiss each of her cheeks. Patrick was about to protest, but David was already kissing Marcy’s cheek. His mother and his boyfriend had the strangest, most loving relationship. Moira declined a similar picture.

After their mini photoshoot and awkward hugs from their mothers (Moira) and handshakes from their fathers (Johnny), David puts his bag in Patrick’s car and gets in the passengers seat. Stevie and Twyla jump in Stevie’s car and she follows Patrick to the closest and nicest Italian restaurant in their town.

Their meal was pleasant, good food and great company. Patrick and David held hands the entire time. Patrick paid the bill. 

Stevie whisked David away to the bathroom to freshen themselves up one last time before the dance. Patrick calls to them that they couldn’t actually do that together, but they ignored him. He smiles as shakes his head. 

“Are you and David coming to the motel tonight? I think Stevie convinced Nana Budd to set aside a room for all of us.” Twyla says. 

“Just one room?” Patrick asks, rubbing his hands together. It didn’t make sense for Stevie to do that, especially considering that David and Patrick were, like, most definitely going to have sex after the dance. Maybe Stevie wasn’t planning on sleeping with Twyla and just assumed they would all hang out and crash at the motel after? Certainly Stevie knew better than to have done that, right?

“I think so? She said that the motel was pretty full tonight and Nana Budd could only swing one room for us.” Twyla looked nervous, like she had said something wrong.

“Okay. Yeah, I think that’s the plan. I’ll have to double check with David, of course, but that sounds fun to me.”

David and Stevie return and they all venture off to their respective cars. Patrick flips on the radio, but turns it down.

“So, Twyla mentioned that we are sharing a room with her and Stevie tonight? I thought we’d all hang out together and drink and whatnot, but I didn’t realize that we were, like, going to be with them all night.” Patrick says. David huffs. 

“I know, I didn’t know that either. She just told me on the way to the bathroom that the motel was more booked than expected. I guess grandparents coming into town to see their grandkids off to prom, or something? But I wasn’t expecting to not have any privacy tonight.” David speaks forlornly, like his whole night is practically ruined. Patrick definitely doesn’t want that. 

“Okay, so how about we head back to my place before we go to the motel. We can do what we need to do there, and then go get shitfaced with Stevie and Twyla.” Patrick suggests. 

“Okay, but what about your parents?” David asks, only really half caring. He’d go anywhere and do anything to be with Patrick. 

“They should be asleep by then. We can just sneak in. If they wake up, I’ll tell them I forgot something and they’ll leave it alone and go back to bed. Come on, David. It’s the only option we have. We can’t go to yours, Alexis will make a big deal of it. Plus, my house is on the way to the motel.” Patrick pleads, hoping to make David feel better about the situation.

“Yeah. That’s all we’ve got, so yeah. We’ll sneak over to yours after the dance.” David takes Patrick’s hand that’s resting on gear shift and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. 

“I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Patrick teases, his owl eyes bright as the street lights they pass.

David’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “You know that you aren’t as funny or as cute as you think you are, right?”

Patrick laughs and brings David’s knuckles to his lips. “I have it on good authority that you think I am at least a little cute and charmingly funny.” 

“Whoever told you that is a liar.”

Patrick reaches over David and pulls down his sun visor with a little mirror on it. “Say it to your gorgeous face, my love.” David rolls his eyes and flips the visor back up. 

They pull up to the dance and Patrick hands David his ticket. They walk up hand-in-hand, linking up with Stevie and Twyla in line.

The hall their school rented is decorated in a “Starry Night” theme. Fairy lights dance around their heads, twinkling like stars in the sky. There’s glitter on the floor, sparkling below them. A mirrorball refracts Patrick’s megawatt smile. Golds and silvers flutter out of the corner of his eye. David would usually think it’s tacky but Patrick, in his blue velvet coat, with his pearly white teeth and his stupidly expressive shining eyes, looks stunning surrounded by the decor. David will let a little tackiness slide tonight. 

The DJ is playing some pop song that nobody seems too interested in at the moment. When the songs ends, he booms over the mic. 

“Welcome to Starry Night Prom. I think it’s appropriate to kick off the evening with a congratulations to the Varsity Men’s Baseball team this evening!” The students clap, congregating on the dance floor. David is rubbing Patrick’s shoulders. “They are off to the State Championships next week, so let’s wish them luck. I’ve been told that they have a little anthem after big wins. What’s a better way to kick off prom than with a little school spirit?” 

Patrick is gorgeous, and David can’t wait to spend the whole night in his arms, dancing to whatever terrible music they are in for. However, David’s boyfriend is quickly whisked away by a few of the guys from the baseball team.

“Come on, Brewer. You’re in the middle.” His buddy, Mikey, tells him. Patrick had caught the game winning catch at the last game, securing their spot at State. He was kind of a big deal at their school right now. 

Patrick shoots him an apologetic look, but David just nods and smiles, waving him off. The rowdy group of boys jump and yell over-enthusiastically to Blue Swede’s “Hooked on a Feeling,” their post-win anthem. 

David stays behind with Stevie and Twyla, not wanting to be trampled by any of Patrick’s teammates. 

“How many times is Mr. Popular going to be stolen from you tonight?” Stevie asks, grabbing one of his hands and one of Twyla’s to sway them to the music.

“Probably a ridiculous amount of times. But it’s okay, he’ll find me when he needs to. Just let me know if I’m crashing your date too much.” 

“Oh, David! You’re welcomed to dance with us all night long if you want to. Patrick, too.” Twyla promises, but he can see Stevie subtly tense up. 

“Thanks, but I’ll make sure I get my boyfriend back at some point.” As the songs ends, he sees Patrick desperately trying to squeeze between the big huge guys on the team. His hair is a mess from being jostled around in the middle of the pile of jumping bodies. When he reaches David, David immediate smooths down his curls.

“Sir, Marcy Brewer sculpted those perfect curls down. I intend to be the one that messes them up.” David scolds him lightly, and Patrick blushes. 

“Noted. Sorry about that.”

David shakes his head, “Don’t be. You’re too popular for your own good.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I promise, though, I only want to be with you tonight.”

“I can work with that.” He smirks. 

P!nks “Get the Party Started” fills the party hall. The four teens all dance together, living in their little bubble. It turns into “Hanging By A Moment” by Lighthouse, then fading to Faith Hill’s “The Way You Love Me.”

“Oh, David. I love this song.” Patrick sings along and pulls David in. This was one of the songs Patrick put on the CD he gave to David for their one year anniversary. It was David’s most cherished item, and basically the only thing they listened to in Patrick’s car. “You're the million reasons why there's love reflecting in my eyes.” Patrick sings in his ear, spinning him around. David laughs, his cheek finding home base on Patrick’s shoulder. 

The songs end and David’s heart drops in excitement over the next song. 

“And I love this song.” David sways them goofily to “Always Be My Baby,” letting Mariah’s range wash over his body, baptizing him in R&B. Patrick pulls him in by the small of David’s back, warm, and tucks him flush with his body. Perhaps they are a little too close, feeling too much of each other than what should be expressly allowed in public. But it’s David’s favorite song by his favorite artist, and it’s on the CD, so he will dance right up on his boyfriend if he wants to. 

They kiss briefly when the songs ends and pull away to a little bit more socially acceptable distance for 18 year-olds at prom. The DJ announces that they are going to pick it back up a little bit, and Christina Aguilera’s “Come on over Baby” starts to play. It’s another one of David’s favorites, and he fully surrenders to Xtina’s music. He and Patrick sing it passionately at each other. It’s goofy and embarrassing, but it’s them.

Patrick gets pulled away a few more times because the team insists that they throw him in the middle of the circle for Guns N Roses “Sweet Child O’ Mine,” and then again to sing and dance to “Drops of Jupiter” with his teammates. Patrick sang “Drops of Jupiter” at an Open Mic Night that doubled as a fundraiser for the team, and it was a big hit amongst the guys (but also, mostly, their girlfriends). 

David get Patrick back for Mariah Carey’s “Fantasy,” and “Bootylicious” by Destiny’s Child, so he takes it as a win. There was a “Dancing Queen” thrown in there, along with “Kiss Me” by Sixpence None The Richer. Do David and Patrick kiss? Yes. Yes, they do.  
The music goes on, and David and Patrick dance together and with Stevie and Twyla for what feels like hours. 

The DJ starts to play line dances, and that’s where David and Stevie draw the line. Patrick laughs, kisses his cheek and tells him that he’ll grab punch and meet him at one one of the tables. Twyla goes with him, and then they go to find David and Stevie. 

When Patrick sees him, his heart stops. David is beautiful, more beautiful than what should be legally allowed. The gold dusting on his cheeks and nose is being hit just right by the mirrorball, and he’s radiant. Was effulgent the word Moira used? Whatever it was, David was sparkling gold and Patrick could barely contain himself. Maybe he could convince David to a quick make out session in the men’s restroom, or maybe a broom closet. Could they sneak out to Patrick’s car real quick?

Patrick takes a deep breath, willing himself down. He puffs up his chest and takes the punch to David. 

“Thanks, Babe!” David says, sipping graciously. 

“No problem.” Patrick shifts uncomfortably next to David, who has already jump back in to conversation with Stevie. Patrick sips his punch, distractedly. He most be out of it because he feels David tapping his arm.

“What’s up with you,” he whispers. “Are you okay?” Patrick sighs. “Hey Baby” by No Doubt is playing, and he’s trying to focus on the song, but quite frankly he hates it. 

“Yeah. I just, umm,” he trails off. He vaguely gestures to his lap. 

“What, does your stomach hurt or something?” David has never been good at reading the signs. It usually never bothers Patrick, who is far too blunt and confident in the first place. Right now, however, he wishes David would read his mind so he didn’t have to say it out loud. 

He laughs anyways. “No, David.” David goes to rub his shoulders, but the touch is electric and it makes Patrick jump. David looks at him sideways, but then he get’s it. 

“Oh.” Is all he says. He gulps down the rest of his punch, and checks his watch. “Are Clint and Marcy asleep yet? It’s 11:30 and this thing is wrapping up I a few minutes. We could get a head start on the rest of our evening? Give Stevie and Twyla some extra time alone?” 

Patrick just stares blankly at David. “Umm, yeah. They should be.” 

“Great,” he stands, with Patrick wrapped in his hands. “Okay ladies, we will meet you at the motel. Patrick left something at his house and we just, umm, have to go get it. Super quickly.” David says, formulating the excuse as he speaks. 

“I’m sure it will be quick.” Stevie snorts. Patricks face loses all of its color and David shoots her an evil glare. 

“Great. See you later.” David says, tugging Patrick behind him. Some of Patrick’s teammates notice them leaving and sends them catcalls and a “Get some, Brewer.” Patrick is truly just being drug along at this point. 

Once they are at the car, David tosses the keys to him, and he catches them lamely. 

“Drive, Brewer. We’ve got places to be.” Patrick laughs and throws the car in reverse. The CD Patrick made for David is playing in the background, but Patrick can hardly hear it over the blood rushing in his head. 

Patrick is tapping his left foot the entire time he’s driving, and at one point David asks if they need to switch or if Patrick can keep driving. It earns him a dirty look, but he thinks it’a a fair question. 

They pull up to the Brewers house, luckily all in one piece. Patrick and David file out of the car giggling and tripping over each other. Patrick shushes him as he tries to quietly slide his key in the door. He quietly opens in and closes it silently behind him.  
“Wait!” David aspirates. 

“What, David?”

“Did you get more condoms? Didn’t we use the last one?”

“Shit, you’re right. Fuck, no, I didn’t.” Patrick starts to run his hand through his hair, but David stops him. He still plans to ruin Patrick’s hair himself. 

“It’s okay. I have some in my bag. I’ll run out to the car to get it. You make sure your parents are asleep?” David suggests. 

“Yes,” Patrick sighs. “Just be quick and quiet.” 

David kisses him quickly. “Sure thing.” He winks and vanishes outside. 

Patrick creeps around the corner and slowly up the stairs. There’s no light coming from his parent’s room, and he doesn’t hear the TV in there or anything. David comes back in and Patrick waves him up the stairs with him. They creep to Patrick’s room and Patrick latches the door silently. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“What do you need, Baby?” David asks softly. Patrick could melt, he could die. 

“You, David,” he sighs, “That gorgeous mouth. God, David, you look so fucking hot tonight. I couldn’t even keep it together back there.” Patrick is toying with David’s tie, trying to get it undone but his fingers are too nervous with anticipation. David steadies his hands. 

“Hmm. Get out of your cute little jacket and hang it up nicely and I’ll do the same. We must treat nice clothes like they are nice, right, Patrick?” David is teasing him. How is he so effortlessly good at this? 

“Yeah, fuck. Whatever you say.” Patrick rushes out of this jacket and he can’t help himself, he just keeps on undressing. By the time David has hung up his jacket, Patrick is down to his undershirt and boxers. David has to laugh. 

“Eager?” 

“You have no idea.” 

As David folds his dress shirt, Patrick begins unbuttoning David’s pants. He helps David out of them, and starts kissing up his neck as David folds the garment. They are on an equal playing field, and David slides his hands up and under Patrick’s t-shirt, taking it off of him in a swift motion. Patrick grips at the bottom of David’s shirt and tugs, wanting off. David shakes his head and points. 

“Come on, bed.” He says. Patrick grunts, wanting to see and feel David’s chest, but how could he argue with being told to get on the bed. David comes up and lays on top of him. 

“Is this okay?” He asks as he kisses down Patrick chest and on his belly. 

Patrick grips one fist in his sheets and the other through David’s hair. “Yes.” He breathes.

David kisses his thigh. “And this?”

“Stop teasing me, David.” Patrick huffs. David chuckles, his breathe hot on Patrick’s thigh. He slips his hand on the top of Patrick’s boxers and pulls them down, just below Patrick’s cock. He ran a tentative hand lightly alone Patrick’s length. He felt his partner shudder under him.

“May I?” 

“Please.” 

David twirls his tongue on and around Patrick. Taking him in, filling his mouth. It’s a warm and familiar dance that they’ve been doing for a few months now. It makes David feel whole that he’s found the person he’ll love forever so young. They get to share all of the best parts of themselves together for the rest of time, and David couldn’t wait for it. 

Patrick raises his hips to meet David’s warm mouth and the bed creaks. David pushes his hips down, pulls off to shush Patrick, and continues. David thrusts into the mattress and moans around Patrick. The bed creaks again. Patrick has his hands twisted in David’s hair and he entirely blissed out. 

And that’s how Marcy find them. Patrick hears his door open and looks up to see his mom looking horrified. He stills. David pulls up.

“What?” He asks, wiping the corner of his mouth. 

“Oh my, God. I’m so sorry!” Marcy yells. 

“Oh, no.” David whispers. Patrick tucks himself back in. 

“I thought you guys weren’t coming back tonight and, I don’t know, I thought I heard something! I mean I did hear something! But I didn’t think I was hearing this!” David and Patrick scramble to pull on sweatpants from one of Patrick’s drawers. Patrick wraps himself in his comforter and approaches the door to talk to his mother. 

“What is it, Marcy?” Patrick hears. 

“Shit.” Patrick turns and whispers to David. He opens the door slightly to see his mother with her face tucked in her robe, and his dad marching down the hallway. 

“Patrick, son?” Clint asks. “What are you doing here? Did you and David have a fight at prom?” Marcy puts her hand up and presses it into Clint’s chest when he get’s close enough.

“Nope, him and David aren’t fighting. Let’s just go back to bed.”

“What’s wrong?” Clint asks. Marcy shakes her head. 

“No, Clint. Stop asking questions. We need to go back to bed now.” Marcy tries to push her husband down the hall, but he leans over her to peak his head into Patrick’s room.

“Oh, hi, David!” Clint waves. Then he notices: David’s eyes are red, his hair a mess, Patrick has a blanket bunched around his waist, David’s suit folded nicely and Patricks folded messily. They were having sex, or at least getting ready to. Oh God, had poor Marcy seen it? “Patrick Joseph. Why didn’t you call us and tell us you were coming home tonight? We thought you were going to the motel.” 

Patrick shifts uncomfortably. “We were going to the motel. We still are, after this. But Nana Budd could only get the four of us one room tonight, and well… I don’t know if Stevie and Twyla would appreciate us doing what we were just doing in the bed next to them.” He finishes sheepishly. 

“I thought you were an intruder!” Marcy says exasperatedly. “This was so much worse.”

“Okay, Mum.” Patrick rolls his eyes, shifting his weight sassily. He tugs the blanket to make sure it’s still covering his now fading erection. “So, we just gonna stand here and chitchat, or…?” Patrick asks. 

“Patrick, play nice.” David pipes up from the bed. Patrick glares at him. 

“Are you going to… do what you were doing again?” Marcy asks, scandalized. 

“Yeah, should we leave? Like the country? Your mother might need to change her whole identity depending on how traumatized she is.” Clint butts in. 

“I don’t know? David, are we?” David crawls off the bed and stands next to Patrick. 

“No, definitely not. Maybe not ever again.” He says seriously.

“Good. That’s good.” Marcy says, barely peeking her head out from behind her robe-shield. 

“Will you make it, honey?” Clint asks his wife. 

“No, definitely not.” Marcy parrots. 

“Great, Patrick. You’ve killed your mother.”

Patrick shrugs. “Technically I think she’s more scarred about what David was doing and not what I was doing.”

“Oh, my GOD!” Marcy shrieks. “David, honey, you know I love you more than anything or anyone in the whole wide world—”

“Thanks.” Clint and Patrick interject. She brushes them off.

“But if I ever see anything like that ever again, I will have no choice but to throw myself out of that window.”

“Noted.” David salutes her. 

“Great. Go to the motel now. Let me have my life back. My innocence, please.” Marcy pleads. 

“Do you care if I snatch a bottle of nice wine on the way out?” Patricks asks, hoping to at least humor his parents a little bit, but doubtful that it will actually work. Clint and Marcy share a fierce look, eyes narrowed. 

“Twenty dollars for the wine and tack on an extra fifteen for the emotional trauma you’ve caused your mother.”

“Fifteen?” Patrick asks incredulously. 

“Come on, Patrick.” David pipes up. “The least you could do is get your lovely mother a coffee and, like, ice cream or something.”

Patrick huffs, but goes to his money jar on his dresser to gather the debt. He rummages for a second and sighs to David, “Babe, do you have a five?”

David perks up and forages through his overnight bag for his wallet. He pulls out a wad of cash and shoves it in Patrick’s chest. 

“Seriously, David?” Patrick asks. 

“Oh, my God. Pay your parents, Patrick!” He heaves in frustration. Clint and Marcy giggle in the doorway. Patrick frantically flattens the bills and thrusts them towards his parents. Clint flicks through the money and gives a satisfied hum. 

“The wine will be waiting for you on the counter. Don’t drink it until you get there, and obviously don’t drink and drive. Come home whenever you’re sober.” Clint retreats down the hallway, pulling his wife with him. 

“Love you, boys! Have a great night!” She calls as she closes the door to their room. Patrick shuts his door and sinks against it. 

“Sorry. I thought we’d be in and out. I didn’t think that would happen.”

“I definitely thought I’d be in and out, but—”

“Ew, David.”

“But it’s okay,” David says, rubbing Patrick’s shoulders. “Hey, look on the bright side. We got the nice wine out of this little venture home.” Patrick turns his lips up slightly, he loves David so much. 

“I guess so. Alright, let’s go.” 

They pack their bags in silence, with stolen kisses and gentle caresses snuck in. Once they are packed, with an expensive bottle of wine in tow, they head to the car.

“Have you texted Stevie and told her we are on the way? Is the coast clear.” 

David giggles. “Yes, the coast is clear. No one else is having interrupted sex tonight.” 

“How wonderful for them,” Patrick replies bitterly. David shoots him a funny look. 

“I’m not having sex with you in the car on prom night. We deserve better than that. A bed at the very least.”

“Not even a little bit of sex?” Patrick pouts. David laughs at his incredibly pathetic sweetheart. 

“Maybe a little bit once Stevie and Twyla are out. We’ll see how it goes. Play it by ear.”

Patrick chuckles and kisses David’s hand. 

“I love you, David.”

“And I love you, Patrick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is a big huge mess. I felt better getting it out there instead of keeping it in my brain and on my computer. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
